hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Angle
Devin Angle is a wreslter currently signed to HCW. Debut and Injury Kurt debuted with many of its most known starts like Jim Logan and Rocky Maivia but he would debut as a heel with replica gold medals and would not get much farther past the mid card as he would get injured in a tag team match after he shattered his leg damaged his hip and collar bone after missing a flying drop kick to Triple H and hit it iff the steel barricade. He would recover quickly and return in 2006 but in a house show vs Rocky Maivia he would damage his neck Main Event Push Kurt would return from injury in 2007 as a Face and would quickly dominate and would earn the HCW State Heavyweight, the HCW Hardcore and Extreme Championships all in 1 week. He would later challenge the Number 1 contender for the HCW World Heavyweight Championship Jim Logan for his oppurtunity but would fail as Jim would counter the ''Ankle Lock ''into a Craddle pin(nicknamed the no escape). Shortly after his loss to Logan, Kurt would lose the Extreme Championship to Jeff Hardy*, and would fail to regain it due to Jeff Disqualifying himself, a week later he would lose the Hardcore Championship(not under 24/7 Rules) to the debuting Kofi Kingston* 3 months afterword later Jim Logan would help win the HCW World Championship in Montreal Canada when kurt locked in the ''Ankle Lock ''Jim dressed in a ref shirt ordered the match to end marking the ''New Montreal Screwjob. ''He would lose the title to Jim Logan two months later at Revenge PPV in a Submission match, tapping out to a Figure Four Leg Lock. Feud with Jim Logan Joining the Nex-Us and chase for the HCW Immortal Championship In Late 2010 during the Shawn James McMillin Memorial. Kurt would turn Heel once more as he mocked Shawn's career and called Jim a whiney little baby for losing his friend. but This feud would not last long has Jim would decimate Kurt into the following PPV and made him say "Im Sorry" in an Im sorry Match. Weeks later he would turn Face once again joining Jim Logan in the Nex-Us and they would start a war with Eric Beshcoff but this would not last long as The Nex-Us would quickly gain all the HCW Championships. Shortly after word he would compete in HCW Hell's Chamber but would lose to the returning Y2J. the Next episode he would vow to regain the HCW Immortal Title if it ended him. On the Monday Night Casmier Palaski Day Special. Stephanie would introduce the top 5 Contenders list for the HCW Immortal Championship and would put 1.Jim Logan 2.Victor Creed Logan 3.Rocky Maivia 4. Triple H and 5. AJ-Styles*(who had recently returned to the company) Kurt would defeat AJ for his spot on the draw. On the March 12,2011 edition of Inferno Kurt would defeat Triple H and Rocky Maivia in a Triple Threat Elimination Match for their spots, Making Kurt #3 on the Top Contenders List.On the March 16,2011 editon of HCW during a tag team match Victor Creed Logan and Ezekial Jackson vs Kurt Angle and Rocky Maivia, rocky would turn on Kurt and help VIctor and Jackson beat down Kurt. WWE Pure Champion,Heel turn,''The New Angle Invitational & ''reforming The Main Event Mafia Kurt would earn the number 1 contership and challenge AJ Styles for the title but woulld fail. At GloryMania 2011, Kurt Angle was given another chance at the Pure Championship, but this time was successful in defeating the then-champion, AJ Styles, thanks to a Rock-Bottom from The Rock. The next night on Raw, Kurt would beat AJ in a singles match with no help, defending his newly won title. He would lose by countout to Jim Logan at Dawn Of Destiny.On Jim Logan's first(and final) night on Smackdown, Kurt would lose the title to Logan, and 2 weeks later Kurt would turn heel attacking Zack Blaze and forming a friendship with Mark Henry. After this he would lose a loser leaves Smackdown Match for the ECW Championship against Ezekial Jackson. After this he would sign with Raw.He would lose a match to Evan Bourne, he would claim that the next time he lost a match before he gained a World Championship Match, he would give that person $100,000.This would start with Kurt devistating Santino Marella. Angle would later be challenged by Matt Morgan for the 100 Grand. Which Angle dubbed ''The New Angle Invitational ''Angle would defeat Matt Morgan and on the following TNA, he would challenge the Undefeated AJ Styles to a Streak vs 100 Grand Match which ended in a draw. Afterwords he would reform the Main Event Mafia as leader. Afterwords, despite being a heel, fans started to show extreme support battling Immortal, therefore turning him Tweener. The group would splinter since all members were involved in diffrent storylines. The group would offically end when Angle became TNA World Champion. Return to Singles Competition and World title regins WWE COO, Triple H announced Kurt Angle to become the new TNA World Champion on its reactivation. At Vengence 2011, Angle would lose the title to James Storm. After weeks of inactivity, Angle would return to WWE TLC 2011 to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. The night following he would challenge CM Punk to a title Unification Match at The Royal Rumble. After making Punk tap out twice over the week, the match would be made into a submission match. The week following the annoucnement of the Unification Match, Angle would suffer an injury to his leg, alhtough he is cleared to compete, this gives Punk an advantage at the Rumble. At the Rumble, Angle would win the WWE Championship. Angle would lose the title 6 nights later to Punk at a house show. Angle will get his rematch at Elimination Chamber. After losing at Elimination Chamber, and John Laurinitus's(onscreen) firing, Angle's pampered treatment ended. Angle then annoucned that his contract with Raw had ended and moved to ECW Revival as a heel. It was annoucned weeks later that Co GM and ECW World Champion Tommy Dreamer would have Kurt represent him about Jim Logan at Wrestlemania in a "Winer becomes GM of ECW Revival" After losing to Logan at WrestleMania, Angle would depart from ECW and return to Smackdown. Face Turn(2012-Present) Angle would then turn face, saving The Undertaker from Sting.On May 26th episode of SmackDown, Angle defeated Alberto Del Rio and The Miz to become number 1 contender for World Heavyweight championship. At Night of Champions, Angle would become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Angle would defeat the Rock at Money in the Bank and the following Super Smackdown, but each time The Rock would run away with the World title. Leading to a feud-ending match at SummerSlam. After Summerslam, Angle made a heel turn siding with the TNAlliance becoming the co-captain besides AJ Styles, and at Survivor Series, lost the tag team match being eliminated by The Miz, and the following night on Raw, was only one of three stars to sign a contract with WWE, turning face again. Galerry Category:Multi Branded Superstar Category:Raw Superstar Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Face